Candy words
by Kalis97
Summary: Una noche en que sus padres duermen fuera, Kari invita a TK a su casa con la intención de estudiar un examen de inglés. No tienen intención alguna de descentrarse del estudio hasta que Tai, borracho, vuelve a casa, poniéndoles en situaciones comprometidas durante toda la noche. TakeruxHikari
1. Olor a fresa

**Bueno, aquí una pequeña historia de pocos y cortos capítulos, donde los protagonistas pese a la presencia de Tai, son Kari y Teká.**

 **Disfutadla y se agradecen los reviews:).**

Nuestros padres iban a pasar el fin de semana fuera con unos amigos en el monte, por lo que mi hermano Tai y yo nos quedamos solos esas dos noches. El martes siguiente teníamos examen de inglés así que como Teká tenía alguna dudilla del temario se me ocurrió decirle que se viniera a estudiar a casa. No sería la primera noche que pasáramos juntos, ya que nos conocíamos desde niños, en parte por la influencia que nos venía de hermanos mayores, que eran mejores amigos, y teníamos la confianza de quedarnos a dormir uno en casa del otro. Sabía que cualquier persona iba a considerar esa como un motivo de cotilleo y que se dispararían los rumores, pero también estábamos acostumbrados. A la gente le costaba mucho entender los lazos tan fuertes que nos unían, un vínculo irrompible, pero que se quedaba en la amistad, la mejor de todos, pero reducido a eso.

Pero paradójicamente, de la persona que más me iba a esperar que se pensara cosas raras era de Tai...

Él se había ido con sus amigos de bachillerato justo antes de que viniese Teká. No le había dicho nada porque sabía que a mi hermano no le importaría en absoluto. De hecho, era el hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo Matt, así que muchas veces lo consideraba uno más de la familia.

Tai tenía tanta prisa porque llegaba tarde que a penas se despidió de mi: se limitó a gritar desde el pasillo que era hora de irse.

\- ¡Hasta luego!- le respondí yo desde el cuarto, y escuché la puerta cerrarse.

Seguí a lo mío. Arreglé un poco más el cuarto para no causar mala impresión a Teká (más que nada porque yo y Tai compartíamos habitación, y el chico no se preocupaba demasiado por la limpieza ni el orden). Una vez listo el escritorio, libre de papeles y bolis, saqué el cuaderno de inglés de la mochila y lo puse encima. Lo mismo hice con el estuche. Se me ocurrió algo. Abrí un momento la ventana que daba a la calle para ventilar y eché un spray aromatizador con olor a rosa, para que la estancia en el cuarto fuera más agradable.

Justo entonces, sonó el timbre.

Con tranquilidad, fui a abrir la puerta.

Teká venía con la mochila colgada a la espalda, y con esa sonrisa y esa mirada inocente y alegre plantada en su cara.

\- Buenas, ¿Qué tal? - le hice un pasillo para que pudiera pasar, y cerré la puerta tras él- Me he cruzado con Tai, pero no tenía tiempo para hablar. Iba con mucha prisa.

\- Había quedado con Matt y los otros

\- Bueno, mi hermano había salido hace tres cuartos de hora- dijo entre risas

\- Por eso Tai llegaba tarde- se me contagió la risa. Tai carecía de sentido de la puntualidad. - Bueno, ¿Pasas?

El chico asintió con una sonrisa y se adelantó unos pasos.

\- He preparado las cosas en el cuarto, pero si quieres ponerte en la mesa del comedor… como prefieras

\- Tranquila, si has preparado el cuarto, vamos allí

Se sabía tan bien mi casa ya que ni si quiera disimuló un poco para encontrar el cuarto. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba.

\- ¡Anda! Huele a fresa ¿No?- exclamó al atravesar la puerta del cuarto.

\- He echado acondicionador de ese. - Lo había dejado en la mesa así que lo alcancé con la mano para leer lo que ponía en el envase- Aunque aquí pone que es de rosas, no de fresa.

\- Es igual, me gusta la fresa. Huele muy bien.

\- Lo he echado para crear una atmósfera más de estudio- reí. Él soltó una agradable carcajada ante el comentario, mientras se sentaba en la silla de estudio. Se quitó la mochila para sacar los libros y los puso sobre la mesa.

Yo me arrimé más a él, ojeando por encima mientras el pasaba las hojas de su cuaderno. Había muchas tachaduras en rojo. Dejó la hoja que le interesó y consultó un momento el reloj de su muñeca.

\- ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?- Me preguntó.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Mis padres estarán fuera estos dos días. Si quieres quedarte a dormir y así mañana por la mañana seguimos con lo que nos falte.

\- ¡Anda! ¡Es muy buena idea! Luego llamaré a Matt para que se lo diga a mamá. - su emoción pareció interrumpirse por un inconveniente.- ¿Pero sólo tenéis dos camas?

\- Había pensado que durmieras en el sofá. O bueno, también podría compartir cama con mi hermano y tú duermes en mi litera.

\- Prefiero dormir en el sofá, no quiero molestar a Tai. A veces me ha tocado dormir a su lado en tiendas de campaña en campamentos y créeme que le molesta no disponer de "su espacio"

Rompí a reír. Razón no le faltaba.

\- Está bien, en ese caso te adjudico el sofá.

\- Correcto- dijo.

Me senté en la silla de al lado.

\- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

\- Los _phrasal verbs_ me están dando bastantes problemas.

\- ¡Serás vago!- reí yo- ¡Eso es aprendérselo de memoria!

\- Ya… pero no los entiendo.

Me desesperé.

\- Vamos a ver… yo lo que hago para quedarme con la mayoría es poner una frase de ejemplo ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Una frase?

\- Sí, o algún verso o título de una canción.

\- Ah, ya veo…- el chico se quedó dudando

\- Tranquilo- le tomé la mano para calmarlo- No te pongas nerviosa, nos va a dar tiempo a todo. Ya verás. Tenemos toda la noche.

El chico pareció relajarse un poco, me dedicó una de sus características sonrisas y nos pusimos en marcha.

Entre nosotros decir esas cosas no tenía ninguna connotación malpensada ni nada, y aún no me explico como mi maldito hermano iba a conseguir sacar todo fuera de contexto.

Serían las doce de la noche cuando nos levantamos de la mesa para despejar un poco las mentes. Teká se deslizó en el sofá, agotado. Yo abrí la nevera buscando algo comestible que no fueran recetas de mamá.

\- Vaya, no tengo ni siquiera refresco de cola…

\- No pasa nada, no gastes bebida ni nada. - dijo él desde su asiento.

\- ¿Has cenado? Podríamos ir a buscar unas pizzas después.

\- Sí, lo cierto es que no vendría mal salir a despejarnos un poco con el aire fresco.

Iba a cerrar la nevera cuando me fijé en una botella que sobresalía de un cajón. La cogí, estaba medio vacía.

\- Tengo refresco de Lima-Limón ¿Te hace?

\- De acuerdo. No lo he probado nunca ¿Está bueno?

Crucé el salón para sentarme junto a él en el sofá.

\- Creo que lo compró Tai. Aunque no sé para qué, si es de marca blanca.

\- Mi hermano guardó en la nevera un par de latas de un refresco también de los baratos…

A los dos nos vino la misma idea a la cabeza.

\- ¿Para hacer mezclas con alcohol?- pregunté yo. No me lo creía del todo, siempre había pensado que Tai no bebía… pero por otro lado le quedaban pocos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad, y podía entender que le diera morbo empezar poco antes de la legalidad.

\- Pues supongo que sí. Le habrá sobrado y por no cargar con todo el cristal la habrá dejado aquí. Oye, prueba primero no vaya a ser que tenga alcohol.

Creo que lo miré con la cara más rara que me había visto en la vida, porque se empezó a poner nervioso.

\- Osea… o olerlo sólo, no te estaba incitando a que bebieras alcohol siendo menor.

Me reí mucho.

\- Ya lo sé, Teká. ¿Cómo voy a interpretarlo de esa manera?

Justo entonces llamaron al timbre.

Nos quedamos abrumados por unos instantes.

\- ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?- Miré la hora. No serían ni la una de la mañana, y Tai se había ido hace poco. ¿De verdad iba a salir para volver en dos horas?

\- Pues no sé. ¿Tus padres?- dijo con tono calmado Teká.

\- No creo ¿No? Hubieran avisado. - volvieron a llamar- Bueno, abriré la puerta, si son ellos seguro que se alegran de verte.

Empezaron a aporrear al otro lado de la puerta y a llamar impetuosamente al timbre.

\- ¿Pero qué…?- Teká hizo ademán de seguirme cuando yo apreté el manillar.

Los dos nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

\- ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?!- exclamamos los dos, yo delante y Teká igual de incrédulo detrás de mi- ¿Y por qué llevas a Tai a rastras?

Era Matt, con la cara colorada y con la vista nublada. Tenía cogido a Tai de la cintura y por el brazo, y los dos apestaban a alcohol.

\- Lo siento… habíamos quedado para ir a un concierto pero éste- acertó a decir el rubio, refiriéndose a Tai- ha bebido más de lo debido…

\- Y tú también vas bueno… - dijo Teká, con un tono desesperado.

\- ¡Anda! ¡Teká! ¿Estás aquí?

\- Sí, he venido a estudiar con Kari el examen del martes.

\- Bien, bien- y sin darle mayor importancia, se apresuró a entrar hasta el fondo del salón y dejó a Tai ahí tirado.- Bueno, yo os lo dejo. Vuelvo al concierto.

\- ¡Matt! ¿No vas a quedarte con él?

Tai balbuceó al ver marchar a Matt.

\- ¡Tanquilos! ¡dejale que disfute! ¡ha sido culpa mia!- le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

Corrí hacia él y me senté a su lado.

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Tanto has bebido?

Estaba tan preocupada como enrabietada por su irresponsabilidad.

\- Habíamos ido a beber un poco con bebida que habíamos traído de casa… por lo que me dijo se debió de meter una buena cantidad de alcohol antes de venir haciendo pruebas de sabor…

\- ¿En serio lo dices?- Teká no daba crédito, probablemente recordando la botella de Lima-Limón.

\- Bueno- Matt puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano, que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada- Ya me cuentas mañana cómo ha ido la noche, pillín.

Y vi cómo le guiñaba el ojo para irse seguidamente. Teká se quedó tan descolocado cómo yo ante el comentario.

Cerró la puerta lentamente sin saber muy bien qué decir. Estaba exactamente igual que yo.

\- Bueno chicos, estoy borracho- admitió Tai al menos. Lo segundo ni yo ni mi amigo deseamos haberlo escuchado:- si hacéis algo hacedlo en el cuarto, aprovechad que no me entero…

Y tras soltar la barbaridad, se dejó caer largamente en el mullido sofá, dejándonos a mí y a Teká sin aliento.

 **Y hasta aquí, la primera parte de esta pequeña anécdota. Cualquier idea comentad:)**


	2. Lima-Limón

**Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo de esta historia:) Espero que os guste queridos lectores! Avisar que la mayoría de capítulos tendrán esta longitud (en word son unas tres hojitas) ya que es una historia cortita que me gustaría dividirla bien :) espero que eso no suponga un problema!**

 **Y bueno, también he decidido seguir el gran consejo de** **alita210100m,** **de escribir Takeru como TK y no como Teká, que no sé porque me dio la venada de escribirlo así jajajaja.**

Matt ya se había ido, y Tai fingía estar dormido en el sofá (he de admitir que no era una actuación precisamente creíble...).

TK seguía mudo en el sitio, hasta que yo le propuse la sencilla idea de seguir estudiando.

\- Eh... Disculpa lo que ha dicho este idiota...- me disculpé

-No, no, tranquila... si casi ha sido peor el comentario de mi hermano- dijo él, con la falsa convicción de que con ello me hacía sentir mejor. Pero no, Tai había sido un bocazas, y mucho más que Matt.

\- ¿Quieres seguir estudiando?

\- No estaría mal... pero... - hizo una pausa un tanto extravagante- ¿En el cuarto?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Claro!

No parecía demasiado convencido. ¿De verdad tanto le afectaba lo que había murmurado un borracho?

\- ¡Venga, vamos!- le alenté- Tai está durmiendo ¿No lo ves roncar?- Los dos nos volvimos. No sabría decir si eran ronquidos simulados o si de verdad había empezado a soñar. - Bueno, no creo que sea una molestia. Nunca lo ha sido ¿No?

TK esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

\- La verdad es que malas intenciones nunca me esperaría de Tai, es muy buena persona.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

\- Entonces vamos. Aún te tengo que explicar algunas cosas.

Él me siguió, de puntillas para evitar hacer ruido con los pasos hasta alcanzar la puerta de mi habitación. Una vez dentro, la cerré con todo el sigilo que fui capaz. Suspiré aliviada al no sentir ningún movimiento en el salón. Al parecer no habíamos despertado a mi hermano.

\- Bueno. ¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado?

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vi a TK, a mi mejor amigo, sonrojarse ante el comentario.

\- ¡TK por favor!

\- ¡Perdona! ¡De verdad! Maldito Matt...- se golpeó levemente la frente y se sentó en su silla, abriendo por la página por donde lo habíamos dejado.

\- ¿Te parece estar con los verbos irregulares un rato?- me dijo con timidez.

\- Por supuesto que no. Dime qué es lo que no entiendes y te explico lo mejor que pueda.

Llevábamos unos diez minutos concentrados (o en parte) cuando los maullidos de Miko al otro lado de la puerta disiparon todo rastro de inglés de nuestras cabezas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu gato? - preguntó preocupado TK.

Yo resoplé.

\- Tai le estará haciendo rabiar. - reiteré el resoplo y centré mi atención de nuevo en el libro- Déjalo, ya le arañará y le dejará tranquilo...

\- ¡Joder! ¡MALDITO GATO!- Reconocí la evidente voz de Tai gritando furioso. En efecto, le había arañado, y no con suavidad.

TK se había apresurado a abrir la puerta, y yo le fui detrás.

\- Tai... ¿Qué haces cogiendo a Miko de la cola? - pregunté, preocupada de verdad por su salud mental en aquel momento. Mi hermano había elevado a nuestro gato del suelo cogiéndolo por el rabo a una altura considerable, exhibiéndolo como si fuese un premio. Por su parte, Miko no paraba de removerse en el aire y muchos de sus zarpazos habían alcanzado la cara del chico, dejándosela algo roja.

\- Solo quería hacerte una pequeña demostración, Kari- rió él, divertido.

TK, a mi lado, pareció pillar la indirecta antes que yo. Se escandalizó y su reacción se limitó a retroceder un paso y a mover los brazos con nerviosismo.

\- Oye, oye, Tai... no digas esas cosas...- balbuceó.

Tai enseñó con malicia toda la dentadura.

\- ¿Qué pasa, TK? ¿Acaso te incomoda hablar de rabos con una mujer delante?

\- ¡Tai no seas guarro!

El aludido rompió a reír, tanto que arqueó el cuerpo hacia delante y dejando a Miko libre, que, enervado, le bufó y se escapó de su alcance, como dando la batalla por perdida.

Tai paró en seco.

\- Joder, que mareo.- y llevándose la mano a la frente, se dejó deslizar sobre el sofá, pero no calculó bien las distancias y se dio de bruces contra el suelo, chillando de dolor.

\- Tai, no finjas que te ha dolido, los borrachos no sienten...-me resigné a acercarme a él para echarle una mano para ponerse en pie- Toma, dame la mano.

Su mirada se iluminó por un istante y me agarró de la cintura, concretamente de la costura del pantalón... y leí sus intenciones. Unas intenciones que nunca había tenido excepto cuando jugábamos en casa haciendo el tonto siendo muy pequeños.

\- ¡Tai ni se te ocur...!- para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me había bajado los pantalones un poco por debajo de la cadera al hacer fuerza hacia abajo para levantarse, pero lo suficiente para que cualquier persona que estuviera detrás se percatase de que llevaba puesto un tanga, y probablemente TK se habría dado cuenta.

Me giré para mirarlo lo más rápido que pude. A diferencia de cómo esperaba encontrármelo, el rubio estaba totalmente serio, tapándose con calma los ojos con las dos manos, en una posición muy lejos de estar tensa aunque sí algo avergonzada. Por lo visto, había averiguado la acción de Tai antes incluso de que este la llevara a cabo.

En el siguiente orden respondí: subiéndome los pantalones, dándole una bofetada a Tai que casi me salió sola debida a la tensión y dirigiéndome a TK, dije airada:

\- Vamos a seguir con lo nuestro, TK.

\- Oh, ¿Y a seguir con qué?- espetó Tai mientras se acariciaba la mejilla dolorida, con una entonación que a mi no me gustó absolutamente nada.

La segunda bofetada resonó en la habitación. Esta vez estaba harta de verdad.

\- Joder, Kari, que era una broma...

\- ¿Vas a estar así toda la noche?

\- Es que me lo ponéis muy fácil...- se excusó él.

Me volví hacia TK dispuesta a pedirle que opinara al respecto, pero me lo encontré en la misma posición que lo había pillado la anterior vez: tieso, con las manos sobre los ojos, y sin un ápice de emoción en sus labios.

\- ¡TK! ¡Dile algo!

\- No sé qué debería de decir...tu hermano está muy mal, en el sentido de que está demasiado bebido- se apartó las manos de los ojos- Kari, creo que ahora mismo estudiar no es lo primordial...

Tai soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Si lo dice hasta él!

Le levanté el puño:

\- ¡Tai! ¡No lo abrumes con tus tonterias!  
\- ¡Oye Tai, no me refería a nada de lo que estás pensando!- se defendió TK, con la cara como un tomate.

Su inocencia intentando exculparse era realmente llamativa.

\- Bueno, bueno, intentemos calmarnos un poco, tontitos- Tai se interpuso entre los dos, mirándonos con suficiencia.

\- ¡Pero tendrás cara! ¡Si eres tú el que estás poniendo todo patas arriba!- le repliqué.

Él me puso una cara rara, como si no entendiera lo qué le estaba diciendo.

\- Ah, ya- pareció caer en ese momento- cierto, me estoy pasando con vosotros. -Miró primero a TK y luego a mi, y luego se quedó pensando, con la mirada a camino entre uno y el otro- ¿Hay algo para beber?

Me desesperé, y TK también se mostró tan incrédulo como yo.

En cierto modo me sentí culpable por hacerle pasar por aquello. No me iba a esperar nunca aquello de Tai, nunca había estado así de raro. Cuando se fuese TK iba a hablar seriamente con él. Me preguntaba si Matt hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido yo la que hubiese ido a casa de TK...

\- ¡Espera Tai! ¿Qué buscas?- el escuchar a TK intentando ayudar a Tai a encontrar el mango que abría la nevera (que por si sólo no parecía capaz de agarrarlo) me hizo desvelarme de mis pensamientos. - Oye Kari, a tu hermano le tiembla mucho el pulso...

\- Es que está fatal...- admití yo.

Tai sacó airoso una botella del frigorífico y la alzó al cielo, con una emoción sobrehumana.

\- ¡Mi bebida de Lima-Limón!

Nos espantamos al verla en su poder.

\- Espera, Tai, ¿Eso no tendrá alcohol?¡Espera te he dicho!

TK le arrancó la botella de las manos por un por si acaso, y aquel gesto molestó bastante a Tai, quien empezó a patalear y a intentar quitársela. Y aunque Tai era bastante más alto que el rubio, entre que uno alargaba tanto el brazo para apartarlo lo más posible de su alcance y que el otro estaba totalmente ebrio, la botella terminó en mis brazos, posiblemente dónde más segura iba a estar.

Tai se dio por vencido, a pesar de haber estado luchando por la bebida únicamente escasos segundos.

\- No puedo más...- dijo, y refunfuñando, volvió al sofá. Esta vez se sentó bien.

\- Pruébala a ver- me recomendó TK muy seguro- Créeme que por un trago no vas a acabar como este...

\- ¡TK tiene miedo de lo que te pueda hacer si es él el que bebe y se emborracha!- gritó Tai desde su sitio, sacándonos la lengua.

Los dos decidimos ignorarlo por completo esta vez.

\- Bueno, allá voy... nunca he probado el alcohol... ¿A qué sabe?

\- Dicen que a colonia... de todos modos si te sabe raro ya sabes por qué es.

\- A ver si va a estar malo y sabe mal por eso... es que al ser marca blanca...

\- A ver...- a TK le decepcionó aquello- que porque sea marca blanca no tiene porqué ser de peor calidad que una marca normal...

\- Ya, bueno...

Y sin más miramientos, le metí un buen trago. Retuve el líquido en mi boca durante unos segundos para saborearlo bien. No, parecía ser bebida de Lima-Limón sin nada más añadido. De hecho, sabía bastante bien. Se lo tendí a Tai.

\- Aquí tienes tu Lima.- él la cogió con las dos manos, y empezó a intentar abrirla. El pulso le temblaba una barbaridad, pero su rostro parecía estar sereno. Se me ocurrió preguntarle entonces a qué venía todo ese numerito.- Oye, Tai... ¿No vas a disculparte por las barbaridades que estás diciendo?

Frustrado al comprobar que con las manos no podía abrir su preciado tesoro, mi hermano lo intentó con los dientes. Sólo TK pareció predecir de nuevo lo que iba a suceder.

\- Oye, Kari, deberías abrírsela t...

El ruido del cristal haciéndose añicos en su choque contra el suelo nos dejó a los dos petrificados.

¿Se le había caído la botella? Tai se había quedado también muy quieto, contemplando desde las alturas y con una sincera tristeza la botella rota, de la que se estaba derramando todo su contenido por las baldosas.

\- Bien, pero sólo tengo una pequeña duda... ¿Por qué os sienta tan mal?- dijo en mitad de aquel momento de silencio y pausa- Si no sintiérais nada el uno por el otro...o mejor dicho, si no tuviérais miedo al rechazo del otro, probablemente os tomariáis estos comentarios a risa...-alzó la vista- al fin y al cabo, a dos personas que son simplemente mejores amigos... no debería importarles los comentarios de los demás ni las situaciones comprometidas a las que os puedan exponer...¿No?

Y tras decir esas palabras, se reclinó como todo un señor en el sofá, muy seguro de sí mismo, dejándonos a TK y a mi peor de lo que estábamos incluso antes de empezar la noche...

 **Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de Candy Words, espero que os haya gustado:))  
El siguiente capítulo incluirá una reflexión "profunda" de Tai acerca de Sora y Matt. Creo que es el momento de decirlo jajaja porque sé que a algunos os gustan dichas parejitas, jejeje **

**Gracias por leer y se agradecen los reviews:D**


	3. Sabor a mora

**Hola! Por fin he acabado los exámenes y nada más hacerlo me he puesto a escribir esto. No me ha quedado como esperaba al principio pero me ha gustado el resultado. Se mete un poco de drama en este pequeño capítulo. Dusfutenlo :3**

Tai se había levantado de su sitio y se tambaleaba hacia la nevera, mientras yo corría hacia el escobero para coger la fregona y algunos trapos. Por su parte, TK siguió a Tai a la desesperada, quién, a duras penas conseguía extraer una lata de refresco de mora del frigorífico.

\- ¿Te... te doy un vaso mejor?

Pero el mayor ya había empezado a succionar el líquido con ansia, echando el cuerpo tanto hacia atrás que casi pierde el equilibrio. El rubio se apresuró a evitar que se cayera y Tai, sujeto del cuerpo, volvió e echar un largo trago, atragantádnose al instante y tirándose todo por encima. Mojado y algo descolocado, miró con indiferencia la enorme mancha que se esparcía por su camiseta.

\- Oh... vaya

\- Madre mía, Tai, como te estás poniendo

Por un momento, Tai se quedó enubilado sin saber cómo reaccionar y preguntándose qué estaba pasando, apoyó el pie justo encima del de TK, y tras que este profiriera un grito agudo quejándose del inesperado dolor, el mayor se le escurrió de las manos y se dejó caer al suelo, golpeándose el trasero pero sin quejarse en absoluto.

Era penoso.

\- ¡Lo siento Tai! ¿Te has hecho daño?- TK estaba desesperado, y se sentía más inútil que nunca.

\- ¡Tai!¡Tonto!- le insultó yo acercándome a ellos con unos trapos húmedos. Empecé a estregar la tela mojada de la camiseta con uno de ellos con la intención de limpiar la mancha, y Tai se me quedó mirando con un gesto curioso.

Cuando di la labor por terminada, me separé de él más aliviada, sin que Tai apartara la mirada de mí, pensativo.

Y sin decir nada, colocó la lata de refresco encima del cuerpo de TK, que estaba acuclillado a su lado, y sin parar de reír, derramó todo su contenido sobre las ropas de este, quedando petrificado.

\- Anda, Kari... ¿Por qué no le frotas a él también?

Tanto yo como TK nos pusimos rojísimos, eludiendo la mirada del otro, y centrando nuestra atención al causante de todo el alboroto,quien intentaba sin mucho éxito ponerse en pie apoyándose en una silla. Casi cómo había predecido, la silla resbaló y Tai volvió a caer, esta vez de morros contra el suelo, cortandole de golpe todas las ganas de reír.

No pude evitar darle una colleja, y Tai, alzando un rostro colorado y con rasguños, volvió a echarse a reír entrecortadamente.

\- No tiene remedio...

\- Está en la fase de risa floja ¿O cómo va esto?

Tai ya estaba volviendo a intentar incorporarse, y esta vez, tuvimos que ayudarle, para después dejarlo asfixiado en el sofá. Jadeando y con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo, a Tai se le ocurrió quitarse la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su torso atlético y moreno.

\- Oye, TK, ven aquí- alentó dando unas palmaditas en el asiento a su lado. Como vio que el chico se rehusaba, decidió pasar al plan B, tirando de él sin previo aviso y obligándole a sentarse a su lado. Hizo lo propio con su hermana, por supuesto, colocandonos a cada uno a ambos lado de él.

Apestaba a alcohol.

\- Bueno chicos... habría que hablar de cosas serias... ¿No creéis? Hablemos de AMOR- dijo mientras golpeaba las espaldas de sus chicos a la vez.

Me separé de él con gran esfuerzo, de seguro con las mejillas encendidas.

\- ¡Si vamos a hablar de eso empieza tú!

Tai me miró sin comprender. Seguidamente esbozó una sonrisa amable.

\- Pues claro, empezaré yo ¿Qué queréis saber de mí?

Realmente no quería saber nada, pero había que eludir como fuera cualquier intento de hablar de mí y de TK, ya que la situación se nos estaba yendo de las manos.

\- No sé... ¿te gusta alguien?

A decir verdad, Tai no era un chico poco atractivo que digamos... y sin embargo nunca lo había visto con ninguna chica ni en el instituto ni fuera de casa.

Mi hermano se me quedó mirando, como sobrecogido. ¿Qué clase de pregunta esperaba que le hiciera si no era esa?

Bajó la vista y se quedó ido unos segundos, para luego volver a levantarla mirando al techo y articulando firmes palabras, sin vacilaciones ni indicios de borrachera.

\- Amo a Sora

TK se quedó pálido, aunque fijo que fue un reflejo de cómo me había puesto yo. ¿SORA?.

\- Tai, pero...

\- Sí, lo sé TK, Sora está con tu hermano. Y se quieren muchísimo. Pero qué pasa. ¿Encima no puedo amarla en secreto?

Y se puso a lloriquear de forma patética, no daba pena, sino risa, aumque tal vez para él las circunstancias podían resultar muy dramática.

\- Tai... nunca me habías dicho eso...- le dije yo, aún sin salir de mi asombro.- de verdad... creía que ya no sentías nada por ella...

\- ¿Y Matt lo sabe?

Tai le miró muy serio.

\- Por supuesto que no, y no debe de enterarse, enano- dijo acariciándole la cabeza al hermano de su mejor amigo- Matt se la ha ganado, y ella a él también. No podría estar más orgulloso de ellos. - bajó el tono de voz, adquiriendo uno más tenue y deprimido- Además... yo no hubiera sido bueno para ella.

\- Tai... ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Y se pusó a llorar lágrimas de cocodrilo, haciendo pucheros.

\- Joder, Tai... ¿te pones serio o no?- me estaba volviendo loca.

Como siempre había hecho, con esa ternura especial que caracterizaba el trato que tenía con su hermanita pequeña, me acarició el pelo.

\- Aunque no lo parezca, me encanta mi situación. Soy muy feliz viéndolos juntos y amándose mutuamente, en todos los sentidos. De hecho soy el mejor amigo de ambos y me cuentan sus problemas, incluso los más íntimos. - Se quedó pensando para sí mismo- De hecho creo que me sé las posturas preferidas de cada uno. Hasta dónde llega la confianza, vaya.

Sin querer, me imaginé a esos dos desnudos en la cama.

Le solté una torta.

\- ¡Que era broma!

\- ¡A saber!¡Seguro que les vas preguntando siempre por tu descontrolada inquietud picante!

TK parecía estar traumado, se atrevió incluso a levantarle la voz a Tai:

\- ¡Tai, por favor! ¡Son super majos y adorables y no quería tener esa maldita imagen ahora de ellos!

Por lo visto, TK había tenido la misma visión de ellos que yo. Y en su caso era peor porque se trataba de su propio humano.

\- Chicos, vivís en una atmósfera de inocencia impresionante...-soltó mi hermano, con toda la tranquilidad.

\- ¡Y tú vives en un cotilleo innecesario constante que sobrepasa la falta de respeto!- le espeté yo.

Tai, como toda respuesto, soltó una carcajada.

\- Madre, Kari, estás rojisima, creo que te estoy leyendo las intenciones..

Le miré extrañada, esperándome lo peor.Y de hecho, hizo lo peor. Le quitó la camiseta a TK, con tanta velocidad que no tuvo la oportunidad de detenerlo.

Me quedé mirándolo, sin poder apartarle los ojos de encima de su cuerpo, menudo y blanquito pero cuidado y con forma, y sentí cómo se me hacía un nudo en la garganta y se me aceleraba el corazón. Desde luego, no era la misma sensación verlo sin camiseta en la piscina en bañador con los amigos que sin camiseta solos en casa.

O casi solos.

Las palabras de Tai y sus manos sobre mi camiseta me pusieron alerta.

\- Y ahora tú.

Le arreé de nuevo un golpe en la mejilla.

\- ¡No me toques guarro!

\- ¡Joooo quería cambiar de tema y no sabía cómo!- se excusó.

Lo decía como si desnudarnos fuera la única y más sencilla solución.

TK se recolocó la camiseta, con los mofletes sonrojados, intentando olvidar la situación.

\- Pero entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer con Sora?

\- ¿Quieres que te vuelva a desnudar, enano?- le dijo Tai con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡No, no!

\- Pues no voy a hacer nada, la verdad. - No me podía creer que aún después de amenazarlo por preguntar le respondiera- Me seguirá gustando hasta que aparezca una chica ideal para mí, supongo. Aunque ahora no tengo ganas de buscar ni nada, así que no sé...

\- Te noto un poco bastante desesperado, hermano...

\- Tensión sexual acumulado, has dado en el clavo

\- ¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO, PEDAZO DE BESTIA!

Creo que TK se estaba quedando pasmado ante mis subidas de tono. Pero es que nadie ma había hecho ponerme así nunca.

\- Oye y vosotros... ¿No os desesperais el uno del otro?- nos quedamos mirando sin saber a qué venía eso. - Quiero decir... que os gusteis tanto y ninguno de los dos deis el paso par...

Le di una colleja de nuevo, sin dejarle acabar.

Él se echó a reír de una forma extraña, como si supiera que tenía la sartén por el mango.

\- Lo más gracioso de todo es que no me lo negáis ninguno de los dos.- Se puso el dedo índice sobre el labio.- Y aquí apesta a hormonas revolucionadas.

\- Aquí apesta a tu presencia.

\- Oh, ¿Queréis que me vaya, tortolitos? Quereis que me haga el dormido y os deje solitos?

Le brillaban los ojos de una forma detestable, y se me estaba yendo todo de las manos.

\- Pero Tai, ¿De verdad eres capaz de no sentir celos por mi hermano estando con Sora?

Dijo TK. Definitivamente le había conmovido la historia trágica de mi hermano, que a saber si era verdad o no.

\- Claro que tengo celos de Matt, TK. Pero qué merece más la pena. ¿Joder la relación de dos personas felices y que te terminen detestando por ello o cuidarlos a ambos para que sigan siendo felices sintiéndote bien por ello?

Hay que ver que filosófico se ponía Tai cuando estaba borracho.

\- Lo siento, Tai.. de verdad, me siento mal- dijo TK

\- No seas tan bueno TK. Yo estoy feliz así ¿No me ves?- Sí, desde luego lo veíamos.- Tu hermano es mi mejor amigo, y Sora es mi mejor amiga. Es normal que quiera lo mejor para ellos ¿No?- pareció encendérsele la bombilla al recordar algo- Ah, y también quiero lo mejor para tí. - Y mientras hablaba me interpuso entre él y TK- Por eso quiero que mi querida niña sea feliz a tu lado, me pareces un partido mucho mejor que Davis- ¿Tenía corazones en los ojos o me lo parecía a mí?. Me apartó de repente del sitio para mirarle de un modo desconfiado.- Además tengo a Matt que controla lo que le puedas hacer cuando no esté yo vigilando...

Me desprendí de él como pude. ¿De verdad iba a ser así de sobreprotector si salía con TK? Pero un momento... ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Salir con TK? ¡Si era mi mejor amigo! ¡Además, el aceptaba bien que Davis me tirase la caña!

Me di cuenta de pronto.

Tai, TK. Ambos estaban en la misma situación, y Tai parecía saberlo. ¿Tal vez por eso TK lastimaba tanto lo de Tai? ¿Por qué se veía reflejado?. No podía ser...

Pero había una cosa que los diferenciaba. Yo no estaba con la competencia, yo no estaba con Davis, ni siqueira me gustaba... El que realmente me gustaba, el que siempre estaba allí a mi lado era...

¡¿Pero qué demonios me había metido en la cabeza mi hermano?!.

El teléfono móvil vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón de Tai, y al percatarse de ello, Tai rebuscó durante varios segundos sin acertar con la abertura del bolsillo, se puso un tanto nervioso y empezó a tirar de las telas frustrado y gritando como un cavernícola.

TK se apresuró a ayudar al sudoroso Tai, encontrando y sacando el celular a la primera, dándoselo a su portador.

Tai se quedó petrificado al leer el nombre de quién estaba llamando.

\- ¿Sora?- dijo al descolgar el telefonillo.

\- Tai ¿Tú también estás borracho cómo Matt?

No sé por qué se escuchaba toda la conversación. ¿Estaba puesto el manos libres?

\- Sí ¿Por?- dijo con desdén y de forma despreocupada.

Y de repente, se escuchó el click de que lo habían colgado.

Tai, lívido, miró el móvil desconcertado.

\- No creo que a Sora le haya hecho gracia que Matt se emborrachara... y menos aún que tú estuvieses con él... - deduje yo. Era desesperante lo rápido que había admitido que estaba borracho...

Tai me miró, boquiabierto y sin posibilidad de reaccionar.

 **Y hasta aquí este cap, queda poquito ya jajaja**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y se agradecen reviews lectores!**


	4. Leche merengada

**Bueno, ahí va el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Creo que con cuatro o cinco capítulos breves es suficiente para esta historieta… La semana que viene, terminará, así que espero que os haya gustado la trama y la idea en sí jejeje**

 **Disfutadlo y comentad :3**

 **Ah por cierto, para los que no sepáis qué es el juego de "yo nunca" es un juego d ebeber que consiste en decir yo nunca… lo que sea y que la gente o tú bebáis si sí lo habéis hecho. Lo digo porque sale en este capítulo jajaja**

 **Empezamos!**

Tai llevaba un buen rato intentando contactar con Sora sin conseguirlo. Desde luego, para estar borracho bien que sabía intentar resolver las cagadas con su amiguita...Miré a TK de reojo. No, definitivamente, nosotros no tendríamos la misma suerte. Probablemente ni si quiera tenía intención de disculparse por habernos dado la noche de esas maneras.

\- Oye, Kari… Tu hermano está poniéndose demasiado nervioso- acertó a decir el rubio, señalando al susodicho.

Yo por mi parte me limité a contemplar a mi hermano con indiferencia. Tai estaba respirando muy fuerte, y no paraba de aporrear el teclado del móvil para ponérselo acto seguido en la oreja, para después retirárselo con angustia tratando de volver a marcar el número.

\- Déjalo… lo tiene merecido… por idiota- remarqué yo. En cierto modo, había que confiar en el karma. Desviando mi atención a mi amigo, le pregunté- Oye, TK… ¿Por qué te ha impactado tanto lo que ha dicho antes Tai de Sora y Matt?

Percibí cómo él volvía la vista, rehuyendo de mi mirada directa, y se sonrojaba de forma notable.

\- Me parece triste… además… ¿Crees que Matt es consciente de ello?

Le miré muy seria, tal vez, demasiado.

\- ¿Acaso tú dejarías a la chica que te gusta sabiendo que eres correspondido por una amiga?

TK dio un respingo ante la estremecedora e improvisada pregunta. No quise preguntarlo de una forma tan personal, pero había pensado inconscientemente en mí, en él, y en Davis. Y seguramente a él le habría pasado lo mismo.

Sin querer, en un acto innato, sentí que me ardían las mejillas y cómo mi cara miraba para otro lado, eludiendo el contacto visual con el chico.

Permanecimos así los dos, incapaces de volvernos a mirar hasta que Tai, después de lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad aunque seguramente no lo fuera, se acercó a nosotros, totalmente derrotado y con un moquillo colgándole de la nariz (indicio de haber llorado).

\- Chicoooos… Sora no me coge el teléfoooono...

\- Tai, tranquilo, intenta olvidarte. Es problema de Matt y ella. Déjalo y vete a descansar un poco.

Mi hermano se jugó los restos de lágrimas que le quedaban en la cara con su antebrazo desnudo. Al contrario que nosotros, no parecía haber encontrado un momento para volverse a vestir.

\- Vale, ya que insistís tanto en que me vaya me iré al cuarto, pero por favor, no hagáis mucho ruido cuando eso…

Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

\- ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando, Tai?

\- ¿Uh? Con que sí que tenías intención de _eso_ Kari…

\- Tai, Kari no quería decir que…

Pero Tai no parecía prestarle un mínimo de atención. Se había quedado empanado mirando a no sé dónde, con esa luz en su mirada que indicaba que iba a tener otra de sus pésimas ideas…

\- ¿Jugamos un _yo nunca_?

\- ¿Pero qué dices ahora?

\- Pero tranquilos, con café…

\- ¿Con café a qué fin? ¿Y qué es eso del _yo nunca_?

TK me miró sorprendido de mi duda.

\- Es un juego de beber que consiste en que si tú dices algo que has hecho, los demás si lo han hecho beben de su vaso…

\- Ah…

No sabía qué decir, de verdad. No sé si era más absurdo el hecho de que Tai quisiera jugar a eso de repente o que TK, ahí donde tan inocente parecía, supiera sobre juegos de alcohol, o…

\- Oye, ¿Y por qué con café?

\- El café baja el alcohol, o eso dicen- dijo Tai, dejándose caer sobre el sofá, exhausto.

\- No creo que el alcohol baje por dónde ha subido…-puntualizó TK.

Tai soltó una risotada ante el no chiste.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué decís?

TK me miró con cara de pena, como queriendo decir "por favor, solo para hacerlo callar".

Con un largo suspiro, asentí.

\- De acuerdo, haré ahora el café. - De todos modos, no podían salir peor las cosas.

Mientras lo preparaba, a mi alrededor, como moscas, zumbaban TK y Tai, parloteando.

\- Tai... ¿No me odias por lo que te ha hecho Matt, verdad?

Y mi hermano daba una palmadita en el hombro al preocupado de TK y le respondía que no había nada que temer de ese tema, que lo había superado, mientras se le resbalaban lágrimas de los lacrimales.

La manaza de Tai, de repente, pasó muy cerca de mí sin previo aviso, asustándome.

\- ¿Qué haces?- le espeté, viendo como estiraba el brazo para alcanzar un armario.

\- Galletas- dijo sin más.

\- Oye… que esto es un juego para ver si se te pasa la borrachera… no una merienda familiar.

\- Toma y calla- me respondió metiéndome una galleta de chocolate en la boca. Le ofreció otra a TK, quién al principio la rechazó, pero que tuvo que aceptarla ante las insistencias contundentes del otro.

Por fin, nos reunimos en círculo ocupando los sofás del comedor, cada uno con su vaso de café.

\- Oye, Kari… ¿No tendrás leche merengada no?

\- Pero qué dices… TK

\- Es que…- se sonrojó como un niño pequeño- siempre me lo he tomado así, solo no me gusta…

\- TK tiene razón, danos leche merengada

\- ¿Y por qué no te levantas tú, listo?

Aún no había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando divisé a Tai en la cocina, rebuscando en los armarios, dejando todas las puertas abiertas y rozando peligrosamente alguna vajilla de cristal. Corrí hacia él antes de que rompiese algo, y alcancé un vaso al aire.

\- ¡Déjame a mi! ¡Vuelve a tu sitio!

Tai obedeció, satisfecho. Se tropezó por el camino y cayó de morros contra el suelo. Yo me dediqué a buscar el bote de leche mientras TK trataba de ayudarle a incorporarse.

Al final, ya estábamos todos sentados de nuevo. TK se sirvió primero (tuve que recordarle a Tai unas cuantas normas de educación que terminó por aceptar entre refunfuños), echándose una cucharada. Luego lo siguió Tai, que ni corto ni perezoso, enganchó el bote para volcarlo sobre su taza. Tuve que pararle las manos porque aparte de que lo hubiese terminado todo, hubiera pringado la mesa y no tenía ganas de ponerme a fregar a las...¿Cinco de la madrugada?. En efecto, eso marcaba el reloj de mi pared. Madre mía, qué noche.

\- Bueno ¿Quién empieza?- alentó Tai, emocionadísimo por empezar.

TK y yo intercambios miradas en silencio.

\- Bueno, empezaré yo.- dijo con luz en su mirada- Yo nunca he besado a una chica.

Y bebió un buen trago con ansia.

\- Normal que te hayas puesto así de ebrio… si bebías con esa ímpetu..- dije yo, sin reparar en que TK estaba sorbiendo del café.

¿Iba en serio?

\- ¿TK? ¿En serio?

TK se ruborizó.

\- Sí…

\- Bueno, calma, la pregunta ha sido injusta. - recapacitó Tai- "Yo nunca he besado a nadie"

Y volvió a beber como si le fuera la vida en ello.

TK hizo lo mismo pero con más timidez. Yo no, yo no había besado a nadie de esa manera. Puede que algún besito en los labios de pequeña jugando… pero nunca de la forma en que lo había hecho TK. Pero qué demonios, lo mío también cuenta, y que TK pase por lo mismo que yo.

Y bebí largamente.

TK se quedó boquiabierto, pero no quiso decir nada. Tampoco podía replicar nada, él también había bebido.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Os pillé! Así que os habéis besado ya… Contadme contadme…

Tai nunca se había alejado tanto de la realidad.

\- Calla. - dije yo- A mí nunca me han pedido salir.

Y bebí, mientras comprobaba por el rabillo del ojo que TK lo hacía también. Y noté un pinchazo en el corazón. Tai también había bebido, y un trago tan largo que se había terminado el café. Para evitar una catástrofe, se lo serví yo.

Parecía muy feliz, probablemente pensando que estaba descubriendo cosas de TK y mías…

\- Yo… yo nunca me he declarado a la chica que me gustaba.

Dijo TK en su turno, sin beber. Ni yo ni Tai lo hicimos, y aquello pareció descolocarlo.

\- ¿Nunca te has declarado a nadie, Tai?

\- Qué va.

\- Yo nunca me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo o amiga.- dije yo, sin saber si lo decía por mí, por TK, o por Tai.

Mi hermano bebió, como los dos esperábamos. Yo también lo hice, y esperé impaciente a ver cómo reaccionaba TK. Con cierto miedillo, terminó por sorber del vaso.

Cuando Tai separó de su boca el vaso, sentenció con fuerza:

\- Yo nunca me he tocado pensando en mi mejor amigo o amiga.

Y mientras yo y TK nos quedábamos como piedras, Tai volvía a beber. La cara de TK era la de un niño traumatizado después de haber visto un monstruo.

\- Tai… ¿Puedes hacer preguntas menos de ese estilo? No nos interesa demasiado tu vida sexual privada…

\- Bastante frustrante, sí. En fin, Yo nunca…

\- Oye.. ¿No es mi turno?

\- Ah, cierto, TK. Pero por favor… No digas cosas empalagosas.

\- Uhm… Yo...yo nunca he comido canguro.

Y mientras yo y Tai nos lo quedábamos mirando cómo bebía entusiasmado, me preguntaba a qué venía semejante estupidez. A lo mejor quería evitar algo comprometido.

\- Yo nunca le he mirado el culo a uno de los aquí presentes. - dijo Tai, saltándose mi turno. - Bebe, TK- puntualizó antes de darle un pequeño sorbo al café. TK obedeció.

Creo que casi me descolocó más que hubiera bebido mi hermano.

\- Eh...yo nunca he tenido esperanzas cuando la persona que me gustaba me decía de quedar como amigos…-dije, bebiendo al instante. Los tres lo hicimos.

\- Yo nunca he ido con segundas intenciones cuando he invitado a mi mejor amigo o amiga en mi casa cuando mis padres pasaban la noche fuera- dijo Tai con voz impávida.

TK y yo nos estremecimos a la vez, y justo entonces sonó el teléfono de Tai. Se lanzó a cogerlo al suelo tirando casi la mesilla y se precipitó a responder.

\- ¡Sora!

\- Tai… creo que he hecho llorar a Matt.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿A ese? ¿Cómo vas a hacerle llorar a alguien como…?

\- Le he dicho que le dejaba por ti en un ataque de histeria.

\- ¿Eh?

TK y yo, y sobre todo, mi hermano, nos quedamos en silencio, atónitos.

 **Y fin! Espero que os haya gustado! La semana que viene (o antes si puedo) tendréis el final.**

 **Se despide kaliiiss. Y gracias por leer!**


	5. Palabras de caramelo

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. DISFRUTADLO:)))**

\- Escúchame Sora, cuelga y dile inmediatamente a Matt que lo sientes, que se te ha ido la olla ¿De acuerdo? Que ni de coña lo decías en serio- Tai calló de pronto- No… no llores, Sora...Sí, sí, lo sé. Estaba con él, sí.- Mi hermano se llevaba la mano libre a la frente desesperado, mientras yo y TK escuchábamos atentos- Créeme, que él iba mucho mejor que yo. ¡No! No iba tan borracho. ¡El único que iba tan ebrio era yo! Él se enteraba de todo…

Le hice un gesto a mi hermano para que pusiera el manos libres y así lo hizo. Ahora ya podíamos enteraros TK y yo, que por cierto, parecía estar sufriendo mucho con la conversación.

\- Se me ha ido mucho la cabeza, Tai… Espero que lo que le he dicho no le haga pensar que tú has intentado algo conmigo…

\- Tranquila… es cuestión de honor, el sabe que nunca haría algo así.

\- Bueno… entonces me disculparé con él…

\- ¿Pero qué ha ocurrido para que le soltaras eso de repente?

\- Que estuviera borracho… no sé. Nunca lo había visto tan atontado y creía que estaba actuando de una forma no propia en él…

\- Entiendo

\- Y tú, ya te vale ¿Cómo te pones no?

Tai rio.

\- Sí, un día es un día…

\- Oye Tai, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada que Sora no podía ver.

\- ¿Te gusto?

Tai, y yo, y TK, nos quedamos petrificados. Tai hizo ademán de mirarnos como queriéndonos pedir ayuda, pero nosotros estábamos tan desconcertados como él.

\- ¿Tai?- insistió Sora desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Y el aludido rompió a reír de forma natural, tranquilo. Y aquella reacción nos sorprendió a todos.

\- No me responsabilizo de lo que pueda decir, Sora, porque estoy borracho, así que no hagas preguntas ambiguas. Y estas preguntas a la única que rallarán será a ti, así que, Sora: cuelga y habla con Matt. Os quereís muchísimo, y eso una puta tontería no puede cambiarlo. Así que pequeña, ya estás tardando.

TK se quedó boquiabierto a mi lado, y lo cierto es que a mi me dejó igual. No me esperaba para nada una respuesta así. Desde luego, Tai llevaba mucho tiempo escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos de esa manera, y por lo que acababa de demostrar, estaba ya bastante acostumbrado.

\- Gracias, Tai, necesitaba escuchar eso.

\- Ya lo sé, si no no te lo diría mujer

\- Bueno, ahora le diré eso a Matt… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás ya en casa?

\- ¡Ah sí! Estoy con Kari y TK

\- ¿Con Kari y TK? ¿Dónde? ¿En tu casa?

\- Exacto.

\- ¡Por fin! Ya era hora que los pilláramos in fragante…- dijo Sora

Tai cerró el puño en señal de éxito.

\- ¡Sí! Yo ya sabes,toda la información que logre sacar… te la comunicar´ñe de inmediato

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Estaré al tanto! Bueno, te dejo entonces, dales recuerdos a esos dos de mi parte..

Se escucharon las risitas de Sora. ¿Estaban compinchados o algo por el estilo? No me digas que todos los mayores estaban con esas…

\- Bueno, hasta mañana Sora, ya me contaras que tal con Matt ¡Hasta luego!  
Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, colgó y se volvió hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Las seis de la mañana! ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo entre risas! ¿Verdad?

Eso sería para ti, pensé para mí.

Se sentó junto a nosotros, y nos cogió de los hombros para adherirnos a él.

\- ¡Que monos que sois, joder!

\- O...oye Tai estás...¿Bien?

Sentí cómo mi hermano asentía con la cabeza, aunque no sabría decir si falsamente. Desde luego, la sonrisa se notaba en su cara demasiado.

\- Bueno… ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Tai.

\- Creo que deberías ir a descansar… - TK se adelantó a las intenciones de Tai- ¡Pero no lo digo para que nos dejes solos!

\- ¿Pero queréis estar solos?

\- Ehm… sí.- TK lo dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero lo cierto es que a mi hermano sus palabras le vinieron de perlas.

\- ¡Pues haberlo dicho antes! ¡Me voy!- y se levantó, como asimilando que sobraba. Después de no haber pillado la indirecta en las anteriores cuatro o cinco horas.

TK hizo ademán de pararlo, pero yo lo detuve cogiéndole del brazo. Cuando se volvió para mirarme yo negué con la cabeza queriéndole decir que no fuera.

Se sentó justo cuando Tai entró a su cuarto. Ambos soltamos un largo suspiro pero de pronto Tai asomó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta con gesto arrebatador, enarcando las cejas.

\- Guapos, tenéis aquí los libros… Lo digo por sí teníais intención de estudiar o de otra cos…

Y antes de acabar la frase con su sensual y repelente vocecilla, se tapó la boca con ambas manos con brusquedad y echó a correr al cuarto de baño.

Las arcadas hicieron que comprendiéramos porque esas ansias de salir corriendo.

Había pasado ya una media hora, y los primeros rayos de sol se veían desde el gran ventanal del salón. TK se había puesto a recoger un poco el cuarto mientras yo esperaba con paciencia a que Tai se dignara a apartar la cabeza del váter, el cual abrazaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Al final, decidí hablarle.

\- Oye, Tai… ¿Mañana recordarás todo esto?- me refería a todos los malos tragos que nos había hecho pasar. De todos modos, la mañana ya estaba aquí.

\- Seguramente no- respondió con una sinceridad aplastante aunque con una voz enferma.

\- Entonces… ¿Podrías disculparte?- la verdad es que necesitaba que mi hermano volviera a ser como siempre, tan dulce y protector y no un borracho incontrolado.

Tai asintió con la cabeza antes de que una arcada le sacudiera el cuerpo. Tosió con fuerza hasta dejarse la garganta, pero no pudo echar nada.

\- ¿Estás bien?- me estaba empezando a preocupar.

\- Lo siento. La cabeza me da vueltas pero espero no haberte arruinado la noche, Kary- me miraba de una forma tan profunda, de esa manera tan particular suya que no pude ver en ese chapucero otra cosa que a mi querido hermano.

\- Gracias- dije simplemente.

En ese momento, TK me llamó desde el salón. Con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara salí a ver que quería.

\- Creo que debería irme ya… No son horas de que esté aquí

Sentí cómo se me encogía el corazón, pero tenía razón. Ya era tarde y encima no era plan que el pobre estuviera en mi casa recogiendo.

\- Al final no hemos estudiado, eh…- le dije yo con fastidio.

\- Ya… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? No ha sido culpa tuya…

\- Ya… la culpa ha sido de…

Él hizo una mueca.

\- No, no quería decir eso…- suspiró largamente- además, me lo he pasado realmente bien. Mucho mejor que si hubiéramos estado estudiando.

\- Sí, pero hay que reconocer que incómodo ha sido

\- Bueno, eso sí- rio.

Nos miramos el uno al otro sin ningún motivo aparente, hasta que TK volvió a hablar. Se notaba la incomodidad en el ambiente, y eso era algo que no quería que sucediera nunca con TK. ¿Cambiaría nuestra confianza por las sobradas de esa noche?.

\- Debería despedirme de Tai…

Y pasó a mi lado sin rozarme, yo esperé en el salón, mirando a la nada, hasta que los gritos chicos me pusieron alerta de nuevo.

\- ¡Tai!¡No te duermas ahí!- le oí decir, y no tuve que dudar más. Fui al baño y ahí estaba Tai con la cara apoyada en el retrete y roncando. Y TK, el pobre, intentando sin mucho éxito sacar la cabeza de ahí.

\- Qué patético…

El rubio una vez la cabeza fuera, trató de reanimarlo, pero mi hermano no hacía más que ronronear. - Déjalo, lo pondremos en la cama, ese ya no despierta…

\- ¿Ha sido la mezcla de café la que ha hecho que vomitara?

\- Supongo… pero también se supone que tendría que haberle despejado… no tiene ningún sentido.- respondí mientras le cogía de los pies, a la vez que TK cogía a Tai por los hombros.

\- ¡Uno!

\- ¡Dos!

\- ¡Tres!- dijimos al unísono, levantando el cuerpo inerte de mi hermano. Desde luego, liándola hasta el final…

Poco a poco, conseguimos alcanzar el cuarto y tirarlo en la cama como a un muerto. Al notar la manta, el idiota de él se hizo un ovillo y se puso a roncar más alto, en paz.

TK se retiró un sudor inexistente de la frente y entonces empezó a recoger sus cosas:

\- Bueno, creo que ya sí que sí.

Le acompañé hasta la puerta. Ya había amanecido y no habíamos dormido ni estudiado en toda la noche.

\- Hasta la próxima entonces- dijo él.

\- De acuerdo- dije con una sonrisa.

Él me la devolvió y se dio la vuelta, yéndose.

Por pura tontería, me quedé mirándole las espaldas, esperando, tal vez, a que hiciera la locura de girarse y mirarme una última vez.

Sacudí la cabeza, evidentemente, no era una historia de príncipes y princesas.

Suspiré largamente echando un último vistazo a la ciudad ya de día, era una luz tenue pero cálida. Sonriendo como una boba, me dispuse a cerrar la puerta.

\- Esper- y sonó a roto. Asustada, abrí la puerta de nuevo. TK soltó un gritillo ahogado y se cogió la mano que había pillado al cerrar para soplar.

No sabía si mirar su mano roja o su cara. ¿Por qué había vuelto?

Me miró pasmado y empezó a reír de repente. Yo hice lo mismo sin saber muy bien por qué, pero me alegré de que saliera tan natural.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, él estaba mucho más cerca de antes.

\- Quería preguntarte si…- se aproximó aún más- esta noche había hecho cambiar algo entre nosotros…

Hablaba muy suave y sus intenciones eran muy tímidas. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, así que fui yo la que le posó los labios en los suyos.

Por un momento pensé que me había confundido, ya que abrió los ojos como platos, como sorprendido. Pero enseguida cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar.

No sé cuánto duró, solo sé que cuando nos separamos al fin el me miraba con una cara colorada como un tomate. Y seguramente yo diera la misma imagen.

\- Bue...bueno, ahora sí que sí...hast...hasta mañana- y se echó a correr a trompicones- ¡te quiero Kari!- lo escuché gritar antes de tropezarse y recuperarse para correr escaleras abajo.

Yo solo pude sonreír, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón en mis sienes.

Abrumada, cerré la puerta tras de mi, y me dejé deslizar en el sofá, reviviendo el momento.

Entonces, decidí que me pegaría el resto del día durmiendo, como Tai.

Con la cara roja, entré a nuestro cuarto, y allí estaba él, durmiendo de lado hacia la entrada, con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa pilla en los labios.

 **Y fin! Espero que os haya gustado este último capítulo! Kalis97 se despide :P se agradecen reviews y muchas gracias a los lectores!**


End file.
